


My Dove

by FindMeIfYouDare



Category: Jane Eyre (2006), Jane Eyre (2011), Jane Eyre - All Media Types, Jane Eyre - Charlotte Brontë
Genre: Doves, F/M, Mad Woman, caged Bird, classic literature, little dove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindMeIfYouDare/pseuds/FindMeIfYouDare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Jane Eyre didn't end the way Jane tells readers it does? What if Mr. Rochester has to finish it because Jane can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dove

Well my dear reader you listened well to the tale my dove told you. Jane wove for you an excellent account of her life and feelings but now I must finish it for you. Of course you may be wondering what I, Edward Rochester, could add to her story. What details did my darling Janet leave out that I feel the urge to enlighten you with? Do not worry reader I have nothing to say about the first half of her account, however, corrections must be made to the latter half…

My wife, Bertha, did prevent me from marrying my precious dove and after Jane refused to stay with me. I begged and pleaded but somehow in the depth of the night she escaped, the bird fled the cage, into the world beyond. For months I looked for her and during that time Bertha died. No, reader, dear reader do not wonder how she died or under what circumstances her death arose for I will not, cannot, tell you. Some secrets are meant to remain untold and this is the one I plan to keep. Shortly after Bertha was buried my little dove returned.

Jane came back to me flush with life and brimming with news of an inherited family and the knowledge that my wife had passed on. Despite the taint of my wife’s illness I proffered the news to whomever I could in the vain hope that my beloved would fly home. And she did reader she did. She came one wings of downy feathers with a soft smile she bestowed on me. Within the week we were married for I refused to let her slip her confines again. The household was restored to happiness and peace with Jane returned and though I had sent Adèle away to school and retired Mrs. Fairfax I recalled both to please my dove. 

“Mr. Rochester,” the voice of Mrs. Fairfax called me from my morning duties and I left my office with only mild urgency.

“What is it?” I asked descending the stairs when I saw the woman standing at the foot. “What’s caused you to call for me so urgently?”

Mrs. Fairfax wrung her hands, a nervous habit she’d only recently developed, and stuttered out an answer with a sigh. “She’s done it again.”

I frowned at her words, “Again? Jane and Adèle went for a walk with Sophie how could she have managed it?”

At this Mrs. Fairfax offered another pained more morose sigh. “I was supposed to accompany them sir but it is so awfully damp outside I quitted them early to return to the indoors. Nothing seemed amiss when I came in but Sophie ran into Leah who came and informed me of the situation. You know none of us like to disturb her when she’s so awfully proud of her accomplishment.”

I nodded my head in reluctant understanding. “Of course Mrs. Fairfax. I wouldn’t dream of making anyone else go out to handle the situation. Tell Mrs. Poole to prepare the room for we shall be up shortly.” Thus I left her and headed outside making haste toward the area of woods I knew my Jane preferred. 

Henceforth I came upon Adèle standing next to a tree a more pensive face I had never seen her wear. “Are you well? Where is Jane?” I demanded of her. In the distance I could hear the soft cooing of a bird but my question is already asked.

She pointed towards the direction of the noise and I turned but paused. “You do not have to stay in this house if you do not wish it, Adèle. I can arrange to have you sent to school if you prefer.”

“Non, monsieur.” Her voice trembled very little and she managed to summon a small smile. “I enjoy living here and would hate to be parted from this place or from the people.”

Blessedly simple child. I patted her shoulder and sent her back to the house before heading toward the source of the noise. The closer I neared the easier it became to distinguish two distinct sounds of cooing. When I reach the edge of the clearing I heard a muffled sound then only silence so that when my gaze fixes on a figure I knew what I would see.

Her skirt is piled around her in the impression of a nest with her arms tucked against her body as she cradles something to her bosom. The tilt of her head is slight as she occasionally cooed and fussed over her prize and her hair hung straight down shielding her face from me. She was the picture of contentment seated on the ground, my beautiful little dove. It was a shame to disturb her peace.

“Jane,” my voice was quiet as I called out to her. “My dove?”

She looked up and smiled at me with eyes that sparkled and lips that hold a twitch of mischief. “Look I have a new pet to keep me company.”

I hastened to her side to help her rise and began leading her back to the house. “That you do my dove. And what I pretty bird it is.” She came with me easily as I led her to the house where the servants had vacated while I escorted their mistress in. We ascended the stairs to the third floor where Grace Poole waited next to the door. 

“In you go, my dove.” I murmured as I ushered her in. 

She went and for a moment I paused in the doorway and watched as she brought her bird to the cage set next to the window and opened it up. With small, deft hands she took out the current occupant and slipped the new one in. “In you go, my dove.” 

My breath caught as I observed her take the old occupant in her arms and carry it over to the window where she released it with little fanfare. In that moment I saw the world how she did and pictured the dove flying through the air as it reveled in its freedom. I saw Jane standing with a smile at the cage again as she watched its new occupant with joy. She turned to me, “This one’s song is much prettier. Don’t you agree?”

Then that moment ended and I saw the world as it was and slowly closed the door behind me locking it firmly. I strode over to the cage and looked down at the dead dove inside. Its lifeless eyes remained open and its wings were limp. “Yes, my dove.”


End file.
